This invention relates to a wheeled structure for domestic or institutional use, primarily for invalids, patients, handicapped or otherwise immobilized persons, and which is convertible as between a full-sized bed and a mobile wheelchair.
In medical institutions such as hospitals or clinics, there is frequently a need, for example, to transport a patient on a wheelchair, which involves moving the patient to and from his or her bed onto the wheelchair and back. A convertible bed/wheelchair unit in accordance with the invention, which can readily be converted as between its respective bed and wheelchair configurations is particularly useful in this and similar applications, since it involves minimum disturbance to the patient. It is also useful in domestic applications where, for example, an invalid requires assistance in moving about the home, while space and/or economic considerations make the provision of a single bed/wheelchair unit an advantage as compared to a separate bed and wheelchair.
Applicant is aware of the following prior U.S. patents relating to convertible structures and the like, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 639,554, 641,988, 813,799, 1,975,664, 3,138,805, 4,119,342 and 4,285,541. None of these patents, however, discloses a convertible unit having the features of the present invention.